Usuario:MLP1983
No editar!!! Sobre mi Hola soy la Princesa Sunshine Gold y vivo en Canterlot mi deber es gobernar a los ponies.Tengo una hermana llamada Gold Rainbow.Soy una pony generosa,honesta,leal,bondadosa,chistosa y magica. Aparte de eso bonita.Me defiendo sola,se mucho de pelea. Historia de su Cutie Mark Era una vez,en Canterlot,Luna,se ponia cada vez mas celoza de Celestia pues Celestia no queria compartir el reino con su hermana,entonces un dia decidio hablarle a la Luna le pregunto: Princesa Luna:Que hago?Mi hermana es una poni tonta,egoista,grosera,malcriada... Luna:Con tu magia haste mas fuerte que tu hermana. PL:Pero...como? L:Has lo siguiente como te lo diga. Le dijo todo lo que tenia que hacer...lo logro y se hiso en...NIGHTMARE MOON!!! NM:Solo falta desterrarla del trono. Nightmare Moon destruye a los guardias reales y pasa. NM:Hermana es hora de tu fin 3:) Celestia:(Cara sorprendida) NM:Veo que estas sorprendida . Sunshine Gold al enterarse de esto inmediatamente piensa en hacer algo...agarra todo lo que necesita y forma... UN ELEMENTO DE LA ARMONIA!!!!!! Pero que pasa por que hay 7? Que es el septimo?...El septimo era una corona mas poderosa que la de Twilight,que es la que utilizo ella.La corona estaba formada por los 6 elementos de la armonia generosidad,honestidad,risa,amable,lealtad y magia. Al usarla no solo salvo a Celestia de morir,sino tambien salvo a Luna de volverse loca. Al despertar no solo todo Equestria vino para aclamarla,aparte era una princesa y ya tenia su Cutie Mark. Mis amig@s thumb|MLP1983 miembro de el club Siente la Magia de la Amistad Princess Dashie BFF http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Fluttershy2014 BFF Alexis Green :3 Fraichimera SebastianLopez123 Jessica aire Loveprincessluna http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:CrystalPonies1983 BFF Matiola http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Cherry_Jack123 BFF http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Lovely_Feelings http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Princess4444 BFF http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Giuliannarainbowdash BFF Sister http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Bon-bon12345 Conocida http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Rarity_la_dise%C3%B1adora BFF http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Rainbow_5503 http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:XSunset_shimmerX http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Arne_Dj_Moly BFF http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Tspkl Lovely Feelings Rarity la diseñadora' 'BFF Rainbow 5503 Konythax AhriDJ BFF http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:SKAYCREED http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Cootie_sweet http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Miranda_Pegasisters http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Twi0702 http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Rainbow_spicy http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Samantha_Golden Videos favoritos. Babs Seed la bully. Cada vez mas popular This day is aria. Cancion de risa. :D La gran gala del galope. Equestria Girls. Lullaby For A Princess (SFM PMV). FlutterwonderSFM. I am OctaviaAnimation My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic Intro Recreated in Source Filmmaker Comparison Video thumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|365 px|Es pegajosathumb|right|335 px|Me encanta.thumb|right|335 px|Es pejasa la mayoria de las canciones que tengo me las se.thumb|right|335 px|Me gusta mucho.thumb|right|335 px|Me gusta me la quiero aprender Mi poder. Es el septimo elemento de la armonia,es mas poderoso que el de Twilight. Mis paginas Facebook:https://www.facebook.com/MLP1983 https://www.facebook.com/pages/Sunshine-Gold/648872455165189 Twitter:https://twitter.com/SunshineGold15 Mis páginas favoritas * Wiki My Little Pony * Wiki Littlest Pet Shop * Wiki My Little Pony,Littlest Pet Shop * DevianART * Facebook 240px-Gold peinado de eg.png|Mi hermana,Gold Rainbow Sunshinr y gold.png|Mi hermana y yo EGHibrida.jpg|Sunshine Gold Hibrida I am a pony.jpg|Valeria en princesa I and my cousin.jpg|Valaria y su prima MLPV Princess.jpg|Valeria corriendo en una carrera Sunshine Gold Merry Christmas.jpg|Sunshine Gold en Navidad. Valeria Merry Christmas.jpg|Una las mejores amigas de Sunshine Gold en Navidad (Valeria) mlp_blue_lantern_by_MLPSV1983-.png|Sunshine Gold (Tron) mlp_concerning__hope__pose_vector_by_colorblindbrony-d5qcr1y.png|Sunshine Gold Mirando al Sol (Nostalgia) mlp_split_personality_by_softybases-d5u5llf.png|Los 2 lados de Sunshine Gold mlp_innocent_smile.png|Sunshine Gold (Feliz) mlp_fml_.png|Sunshine Gold (Enojada) mlp_blue_tron.png|Sunshine Gold (Tron) mlp_base__brohoof__by_winter_bases-d68er7y.jpg|Sunshine Gold Y Vampire Star hicieron un ¨Bro-hoof!!!¨ alicorn_Rebeca_by_101pandamaniac101-d65m0yb.png|La prima de Valeria grande (Rebeca). Happy Star Fire holidays by daviez20-d4i8faq.png|Amiga de Sunshine Gold dentro de una caja vestida de Navidad (Star Fire) Alicorn_Sunshine_Gold_.png|Sunshine Gold mirando a sus amigas.